


let's love like there's no goodbyes

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: It has become a tradition of sorts, that whenever they’d be apart for a while, they’d get the other something small, something that reminded them of the other or something they thought the other simply liked and it was nice.





	let's love like there's no goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> "close your eyes and hold out your hands" is from a prompt list with the title "one hundred ways to say 'I love you'" on tumblr

It’s been three weeks since Henry was on the same continent as Alex. Three weeks of rushed phone calls, short emails and quick “I love you’s” that made both ache even more than before.

They knew what being in a relationship with each other meant, they knew that they would spend more time apart, than together but it was a different thing knowing it and experiencing it.

The flight back into the States was hell. Henry knew that it would be only a few more hours until he would get to see Alex again, to be next to him and kiss him, but the anticipation still killed him. The drive from the airport to the house, they shared now for about half a year, was a blur for him and before he knew it, he had a key in the lock and a small surprise in his other hand.

It has become a tradition of sorts, that whenever they’d be apart for a while, they’d get the other something small, something that reminded them of the other or something they thought the other simply liked and it was nice.

It showed even more what they meant to each other and that they found a piece of the other in everything.  


Putting the small dog carrier down onto the floor in the hall, Henry was quick to cross the threshold and enter the living room, where Alex was lying on the couch, a book opened on his chest and his glasses slipping down his nose. He looked adorable.

His dark curls were a mess atop his head and a bit of drool has dried on his chin and yet, Henry could admit that Alex was still the most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes on.

David was curled up at the end of the couch and watched Henry with a lazy gaze, before trotting up to him and pressing himself against his legs. Trying to be quiet, Henry crouched down and began to stroke David’s soft ears.

“Did you watch over Alex, while I was gone, David? Did you take care that he didn’t overwork himself again?” Henry laughed quietly when David licked his hand, before lying down at his feet again. “More like I watched over David, while you were gone.”

Alex’s voice sounded tired, but there was an undercurrent of softness, when he laid eyes on Henry. He put away his glassed and then patted the, now free space, beside himself and Henry couldn’t resist it any longer and let himself fall into the soft cushions. Alex was on him in a second and then they both held on really tight.

“Why didn’t you say that you’d come back earlier,” was the first thing out of Alex’s mouth, “I could have… cleaned up a little more.”

“You looked so peaceful when I came and I didn’t want to miss it. Besides, it’s 7 in the morning.”

It was quiet for a few minutes. They both basked in the others presence, that deep ache within Henry no longer present now that he was home again.

“I have a present for you,” Henry announced, a barely noticeable smirk on his lips. 

Henry let go first, gave Alex’s hand a quick squeeze, when he opened his mouth to protest, and then disappeared into the hall again. He opened the carrier slowly and then reached into it, until he touched soft fur.

The puppy was a little bigger than his hand, had golden brown fur and the cutest little ears ever. It was a golden retriever puppy and Henry hoped that Alex would love him as much as he did after only a few days with him.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands, Alex!” Henry called from the hall and then waited a few more seconds before he re-entered the living room.

Alex has dutifully closed his eyes and opened his hands, a lovely smile on his pink lips.

“This better be good, after you cut our reunion short.”

“I promise, it’s worth it.”

David perked up from his place on the floor, his ears alert and eyes focussed when Henry crouched down in front of Alex. Henry stroked the soft fur of the puppy for another moment and then slowly put the small dog into Alex’s waiting hands.

Alex eyes opened immediately and then his eyes met Henry’s. His brown eyes looked so trusting and full of love and Henry had a hard time focussing on the puppy when Alex looked at him like that.

Alex lowered his gaze first and you could almost see the exact moment he fell in love with the puppy.

“Oh my god, look at those little legs and ears!” Alex’s voice was quiet when he spoke but filled with happiness. His rubbed his fingers over the sides of the puppy and kept making small noises whenever the puppy rubbed his head against Alex’s hand.

“What will we name him?” asked Henry after a while, a smile on his own lips as he watched Alex coo over the puppy.

“How about… Henry Jr.”

Henry raised a single golden eyebrow, shook his head and then raised a finger to brush over the tiny nose of the puppy.

“You both are very much alike, Henry! The same golden hair, all cuddly when tired and look at those big eyes,” Alex continued.

“Absolutely not…,” a soft pink has dusted his cheeks, “How about Freddie,” Henry suggested then and he knew Alex caught on when he met his gaze again.

“As in Freddie Mercury? David Bowie and Freddie Mercury,” he brushed over the golden fur again, tilted his head in consideration and then nodded before continuing, “I like it. That’s a duo for the centuries.”

Later, after they put up a bed for Freddie and left him to curl up with David, they both headed back to bed. Their limbs were quickly intertwined, Alex’s head in the crook of Henry’s neck and both ready to nod off, when Alex opened his mouth again.

“Why a puppy, Henry? Not that I didn’t love the little guy, but that’s a pretty big present, baby.”

Henry was quiet for a few seconds, mulling over his words before replying, “I didn’t want you to be alone, while I was gone and that way, you have something or rather someone to remind you… of me.”

Alex nodded after a few seconds, pressed a quick kiss against Henry’s jaw and cuddled even closer.  


Henry didn’t mention that he also liked the thought of expanding their little family with the puppy. That part went unspoken but Alex would surely catch on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fix on here, but I hope you liked it!  
> I'm always open to constructive criticism or feedback  
> my tumblr is [j-morevu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j-morevu) ♡


End file.
